Une dispute n'amène jamais rien de bon
by Guilty Yoru
Summary: Sting et Rogue file le parfait amour , mais un jour , Sting tombe sur une scène des plus choquante pour lui . Un Sting jaloux , un Rogue à moitié dépressif et un Gajil qui a le mauvais rôle ; cela donne quoi ? / attention Yaoi , viol , Romance . Résumer complètement nul , mais l'histoire est mieux . Complete
1. chapitre 1 : La Dispute

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ( malheuresement ) je ne fait que les torturer , ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ( il n'a pas voulu me les donner ^^" )_

_Ceci est ma toute première fiction , alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît . Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe , car même si je me lis et relis , je ne les trouve jamais ( elles me fuient ...ceci est la seul option qui reste plausible pour l'esprit détraquer qui est le mien ) Bref . Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Une dispute n'amène jamais rien de bon...**_

«J'en ai plus que mare, Rogue … , c'est fini ! » cria-Sting en claquant la porte de "leur" appartement . Rogue, lui était resté bloqué sur les trois derniers mots qu'avait prononcés Sting. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux , laissant tomber son masque d'impassibilité pour un visage crispé de rage et de douleur. Ses yeux étaient embués, il avait du mal à retenir ces pleurs . Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pour cela , il faut remonter quelque temps plutôt.

Flash-Back :

Rogue se faufilait discrètement entre les ruelles sombres et mal fréquentées de Magnolia, pour se retrouver au point de rendez-vous que lui avait donné Gajil par l'intermédiaire de son exceed Lily. Tout en continuant son chemin, il se demanda pour quelle raison, Gajil avait demandé à le voir . C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se retrouva devant un bar, qui avait l'air assez animé . Il arqua un sourcil, il inspira profondément et entra dans le bar . Il se retrouva, au beau-milieu d'une foule d'ivrogne, chantant des chansons plus indécentes les unes que les autres . Pire que Bacchus pensa-t-il. Il se mit à chercher Gajil, mais avec le bar qui empestait l'alcool et le bruit environnent, il ne le trouva pas . Quand, soudain, il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches, ainsi qu'un souffle emplit d'alcool contre son cou . Malgré le bruit qui l'entourait, il entendit parfaitement ses mots soufflés avec un désir plus que présent.

Je t'attendais Rogue-kun .» murmura l'inconnu.

Rogue reconnu cette voix immédiatement, c'était celle de Gajil, celui qu'il idolâtrait. Rogue ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans cette situation et avait un mauvais pressentiment sur les intentions de Gajil . Ses dires se confirmèrent lorsque Gajil colla son bassin contre Rogue et se mit à se frotter contre lui de façons très sensuelle donnant quelquefois des petits coups de bassin tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Rogue était pétrifié, que faisait Gajil et surtout pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher, il n'y avait que Sting qui pouvait le toucher de cette manière-là . Il se sentit tiré en arrière par le Dragon Slayer de Fer, jusqu'à se retrouver plaqué contre un mur extérieur au bar . Quand étaient-ils sortis ? Il n'en savait rien, Rogue eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentait une main se faufiler dans son pantalon, pour aller à la rencontre de son membre déjà bien tendu. Il se retint de gémir, il ne voulait pas . Il n'y avait que Sting qui avait que droit d'entendre ces douces mélodies sortant de sa bouche, pas Gajil . Il ne le ferait jamais gémir se promit-il. Gajil voulant le faire gémir, pris le sexe de Rogue en main et commença de lent va et vient , tout en frottant son membre dur contre celui de Rogue . Il allait lui faire crier son nom, à cette penser un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Sting avait un mauvais pressentiment, Rogue aurait dû revenir depuis au moins 1 h, il lui avait dit que son rendez-vous ne saurait pas très long . C'est avec ce mauvais pressentiment que Sting arpentait les rues de Magnolia, à la recherche de son amant . Quand, il entendit des bruits suspects, cela l'intrigua et prit la direction d'où semblaient provenir les "bruits" ou plutôt des gémissements . Quand il arriva à la source des gémissements , Sting se figea en tombant sur la scène la plus horrible qu'il ne pouvait imaginer . Rogue, son amant, sa moitié, son âme-sœur plaqué contre un mur, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, les bras entravés par d'autres plus puissant, gémissant et haletant, jonglant entre crie de plaisir et de douleur . La frustration se lisait dans ses prunelles rougeoyantes. Sting serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était tellement énervé que ses phalanges blanchissaient à vue d'œil mais quand il vit Gajil le préparer et Rogue lâcher un gémissement, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il fallait qu'il agisse, Sting poussa un cri de rage, fonça sur Gajil et lui décocha un poing dans le visage l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Sting se tourna vers Rogue, s'accroupit et léchèrent les larmes qui menaçaient encore une fois de couler sur le visage de son amant . Sting revêtit sommairement le noiraud, le pris dans ses bras et le transporta jusque chez eux. Une fois rentrée, il coucha Rogue dans leur chambre, puis partit se faire un café en attendant le réveille de son amant et surtout des explications...

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Rogue daigna ouvrir les yeux . Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine quand il se souvint des évènements qui lui étaient arrivés . Il se sentait souiller, immonde quand il arriva à la cuisine, il trouva Sting accoudé au bar de la cuisine . Sting releva la tête et Rogue et croisa son regard, un regard empli de rage et d'incompréhension . Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sting le devança..

«Pourquoi  
-Pourquoi, quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Je te demande, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas défoncé sa petite gueule d'enfoiré au lieu de t'être laissé faire ! Prononça-Sting d'une voix sourde.  
-Que...je.  
-À moins que cela t'ait plus .  
-Jamais ! Ça n'vas pas, non ! Comment j'aurais pu aimer ce qu'il me faisait ?!  
-Alors, pourquoi tu ne t'ait pas débattu ?! Pourquoi n'as-tu tout simplement pas appelé au secourt !  
-Je...  
-C'est bon, j'ai compris murmura-Sting.  
-Sting...je...non...attends  
-J'en ai plus que mare, Rogue...c'est fini ! » cria-Sting en claquant la porte de "leur " appartement.

Fin Flash-Back :

Voilà, pourquoi Sting était parti et voilà pourquoi Rogue se trouvait au beau-milieu de la cuisine , seul, effondré et en pleurs..

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur :  
voilà le premier chapitre de ce two-shot ^^  
J'ai un peu, beaucoup changé le caractère de Rogue^^ , mais essayer d'écrire un two-shot avec un glaçon ambulant –' ( cela est quasi impossible, "fin pour moi XD) . Brefouillons, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui sont fans de Gajil, ^^ il joue le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire mais j'avais beau me creuser la tête ( et oui j'en n'ai une T_ T) je ne voyais personne d'autre pour endosser ce rôle . Mais moi je l'aime bien notre Gajil national XD . Je tiens à remercier Baka-chan, qui est ma bêta correctrice et que j'adore ! 3  
Merci d'avoir lut ce premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Yoru-chan ^^

P.S: Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Réconciliation

**Raiting: M ( Yaoi + lemon ) **

**Disclaimer: les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas , par contre l'histoire m'appartiens .**

* * *

_** Une dispute n'amène jamais rien de bon...**_

**Un mois , cela faisait un mois exactement que Sting et Rogue s'étaient disputés . Un mois entier pendant lequel Rogue fit des allers-retours entre son appartement et la guilde pour n'inquiéter personne . Il s'efforçait de garder son masque d'impassibilité et se contentait d'esquisser un semblant de sourire , mais une fois seul dans son appartement , il pleurait , hurlait de rage et passait sa colère sur le mobilier . **

**Une fois , il s'était rendu dans une boutique de Magie Noire, pour acheter du poison . Une fois de retour chez lui, il s'installa dans la cuisine à l'emplacement même où Sting s'était tenu la dernière fois . Il fixa longtemps la petite fiole qui allait le soulager de ce poids lourd qui pesait sur son cœur . Au moment où il s'appétait à avaler le contenu de la petite fiole, Frosh apparut et posa ses deux petites pattes sur les mains de Rogue . Le Dragon Slayer arrêta tout mouvement et laissa tomber son regard sur le visage rougi et les yeux baignés de larmes de Frosh . Il voulut lui demander pourquoi elle pleurait mais Frosh le devança et déclara d'une voix tremblante . **

**«Tu vas abandonner Frosh?»**

**À cette question, Rogue écarquilla les yeux , lâcha la fiole qui alla terminer sa course sur le carrelage de la cuisine . Son corps ne lui répondait plus, dans un geste irréfléchi, son poing abattit avec force sur la table. Du sang s'écoulait de ces jointures . Il étouffa un sanglot avant de prendre brusquement Frosh dans ses bras, répétant une même phrase comme une douce litanie . **

**«Pardon...Frosh...pardon...»**

**Depuis ce jour , Rogue fit de réelle effort , non pas pour lui mais pour Frosh .**

* * *

**Sting, lui, se baladait dans Magnolia . Au premier abord , on pourrait voie un jeune homme des plus normaux mais quand on s'attardait sur son visage, on n'y lisait de remords et de la tristesse . Soudain, une voix qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue l'interpella . **

**«Hoy , Sting!**

**-...Natsu-san?»**

**Natsu s'avança vers Sting suivi de près par Grey.. **

**«Que fais-tu ici, Sting?  
-Heu, je...  
-Où est le gars qui est tout le temps avec toi, il a les cheveux bruns...heu? Grey aide-moi sil te plaît!  
-Rogue, Natsu, il s'appelle Rogue fit-il en soupirant» **

**Au nom du Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre, le regard de Sting s'assombrit et il serra les poings . Natsu et Grey le remarquèrent et l'incitèrent à leur raconter . Après 5 minutes de chantage complètement loufoque de la part de Shiatsu, Sting céda et décida de tout leur raconter . À la fin de son récit, Natsu partit brusquement et se précipita en direction de la guilde . Sting et Grey échangèrent un regard interloqué et le suivirent . Quand, ils arrivèrent à destination , Natsu défonça littéralement la porte et s'écria d'une voix emplie de rage. **

**«Où est, Gajil?!  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux... Salamander ?» **

**La voix qui avait répondu à Natsu, provenait du bar . La salamandre fit volte-face et aperçut Gajil. Il se jeta sur lui et le frappa . L'impact fut si puissant que le Dragon Slayer de Fer, cracha du sang . Tout le monde dans la guilde était choqué puis Levy lâcha un cri effrayé. **

**«Natsu , qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend? Laisse le tranquille!»**

**Natsu ignora superbement sa camarade et continua de ruer de coups Gajil .**

**«Pourquoi leur as-tu fait cela?! Qu'est-ce-qu'ils avaient bien pu te faire pour te pousser à commettre un acte aussi immonde,ignoble...c'est impardonnable!» **

**Sting et Grey regardèrent la scène hébétés tout comme le reste de la guilde. Grey Soupira puis prit la parole .**

**«-Sting, le fautif dans cette histoire c'est Gajil pas Rogue.  
-Mais, si je vais le voir et lui demander pardon , il...  
-Si Rogue t'aime autant que tu prétends l'aimer, alors il n'attend plus que ton retour .  
-Mais, je...pourquoi...  
-Tais-toi et va t'occuper de ton amant, moi je m'occupe du mien avant qu'il ne nous commette un meurtre.» **

**Sting ne se le fit pas dire deux fois , il commença à courir vers l'appartement de son amant .**

* * *

**Le soleil commençait à décliner devant les yeux de Rogue . Il se tenait, là, accoudé au rebord de sa terrasse . Il essayait-t-en bien que mal de ne pas penser à sa moitié perdue. Quelques instants plus tard , le Dragon Slayer des ténèbres senti enfin la pluie ruisseler le long se son corps . Il observa le paysage maintenant éclairé par les lumières de la ville. La rivière de la ville était accrue . De ce fait , il réalisa qu'il était resté sous la pluie battante depuis déjà un long moment. **

**Il se décida enfin à rentrer quelques minutes plus tard , se débarrassant de ses vêtements trempés . Il alla en chercher de nouveaux et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude . Une fois dans la cabine, il alluma le jet d'eau et accueillit le liquide salvateur . Peu à peu,tous les muscles de son corps se détendirent laissant échapper un soupire de bien-être à Rogue . Mais très vite, ce moment de détente se transforma en une nouvelle crise de chagrin pour le noiraud. Mais, cette fois-ci , il décida de ne pas refouler ses larmes , faisant abstraction de ce qu'il avait promis à Frosh . Non, là, il laissa libre cours à ses émotions, faisant même échapper plusieurs sanglots. Ses larmes se mélangèrent à l'eau de la douche pour finir dans un endroit inconnu. **

**Après quelques minutes, ses pleurs cessèrent, il finit rapidement sa douche, se sécha enfila un boxer propre ainsi qu'un pantalon. Il commença à se sécher les cheveux quand la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit . Rogue haussa un sourcil, puis à la deuxième sonnerie, il poussa un soupiré, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit . Il se figea sur place , la seule personne qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir, se trouvait là, devant lui, essoufflé et trempé . Il écarquilla les yeux et murmura d'une voix cassée. **

**«St...Sting...»**

**À l'entente de son prénom prononcé par son amant, Sting releva la tête et en une fraction de seconde enlaça tendrement mais avec force Rogue**.

**«Sting...qu'est-ce-que...  
-Chut, s'il te plaît,laisse-moi t'expliquer . Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, je le savais, c'est seulement la mienne . Je te demande pardon , Rogue, je n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai pu te faire souffrir . Pardon, Rogue. Si, tu savais combien je m'en veux . Si tu savais combien...combien... je t'aime.» **

**Ces trois derniers mots murmurés, ces trois derniers mots que Rogue n'espérait plus entendre de nouveau . Il répondit à l'étreinte du blond , cela sa tête au creux de son cou, humant l'odeur boisée et suave de sa moitié. **

**«Moi aussi , Je t'aime Sting.»**

**En entendant ces mots, un poids s'envola des épaules du Dragon Slayer de Lumière et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra . Ni tenant plus, il fondit sur la bouche du noiraud, pressant leurs lèvres en un baiser doux mais avide,une langue mutine vint taquiner la lèvre inférieure du noiraud quémandant l'entrée. Rogue, ouvrit la bouche , cédant l'accès au muscle doux et chaud de son amant .Un ballet sensuel et sauvage commença entre les deux appendisses. Elles se caressaient, jouaient l'une avec l'autre se battant parfois pour une domination inexistante . Le manque d'air se fit sentir, obligeant les deux amants à casser leur baiser . Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs visages . Sting déposa des baisers papillon sur la mâchoire de Rogue descendant lentement vers le lobe de l'oreille de ce dernier . Il le mordit, arrachant un soupir de bien-être à son amant . **

**«Sting...pas ici...la...cham...bre.»**

**Le blond esquissa un sourire, il passa un bras dans le dos de son amour et un sous les jambes puis le souleva et le porta comme une jeune mariée . Rogue, s'en rendit compte et rougit de gêne. Une fois dans la chambre, Sting plaqua son fardeau sur le lit moelleux et repartit à la recherche de ses lèvres . Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse dénudé de son amant et allèrent titiller les boutons de chaires de celui-ci pendant qu'ils échangèrent un baiser . Une des mains tortura un téton faisant gémir Rogue . Il releva le bassin, le collant a celui de Sting . Leurs membres tendus se rencontrèrent, arrachant un long râle de bien-être à leurs propriétaires .**

**Sting cassa le baiser et entreprit d'enlever les tissus qui le gênaient dans son exploration du corps de son amant . Il fit glisser le pantalon de ce dernier et posa sa main sur le membre de son amant . Il gémit. Sans plus attendre, il arracha la dernière barrière de tissu et libéra le sexe de son amant . Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder sa moitié . Il était tout simplement magnifique, sous lui, les yeux mis-clos et les joues rougis par le désir . **

**Il se pencha sur le torse de son amant et traça un sillon de salive, descendant lentement vers le bas-ventre du brun, se retrouvant face à l'objet de ses désirs . Il souffla délicatement sur la verge tendue, arrachant un soupir à Rogue . Il donna quelque coups de langue sur le membre tendu, faisant grogner de frustration son amant, puis il engloba le sexe dressé dans sa bouche. Rogue cria de surprise et gémit . Il commença de lent va et vient , titillant le gland de sa langue . Les mains de Rogue allèrent se nicher dans la chevelure blonde de son amant essayant d'imprimer son propre rythme . Sting caressa la base du sexe de sa main, sentant son amant venir, il accéléra le rythme . Rogue se libéra dans la bouche de Sting, en un râle rauque. Sting avala la semence et alla embrasser son amant, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence en un baiser avide et bestial . Il cassa ensuite le baiser à bout de souffle **

**«Rogue...retourne-toi...onegaï .»**

**L'intéressé obtempéra et se retourna, donnant une jolie vue de son postérieur au blond . Sting fit courir ses mains, sur les hanches de Rogue pendant que sa langue se rapprochait lentement de l'entrée de son amant . Ses mains remontèrent sur le torse, caressant les boutons de chaires de sa victime consentante . Au même moment , il lécha consciencieusement l'entrée avant de la pénétrer sa langue . Rogue lâcha un gémissement de pure extase . . Pendant qu'il taquinait l'entrée de son amant de sa langue, il rajouta un doigt, puis un deuxième qu'il entreprit de lécher à l'intérieur de son amant . Rogue gémit . Ce qu'il aimait ces sensations , elles lui avaient tellement manquées**

**Il retira ses doigts ainsi que sa langue de l'entrée du noiraud, ce qui lui valut un vague grognement de mécontentement . Il prit les hanches de Rogue dans ses mains et se prépara à le pénétrer, se présentant à l'entrée de celui-ci . **

**«Sting...attend...je veux te voir...quand... tu...tu...me prendra...**

**-Bien sur , tenshi»**

**Sur ces mots, Sting retourna le brun et le pénétra d'un coup de butoir, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde en un râle de bien-être. Rogue, eut un gémissement de douleur . Il laissa échapper quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux . Sting les vit et lécha avec douceur , les perles d'eau qui glissaient le long des joues de son amour . Il l'embrassa tendrement, lui chuchotant des mots d'amour pour le rassurer et le détendre . **

**Une fois que Rogue , fut habitué à la présence de Sting en lui, il commença à se mouvoir . Sting comprit le message et entreprit de lent va et vient , cherchant le point qui ferait voir des étoiles à son partenaire. Rogue souleva le bassin ses jambes autour des hanches du blond, s'accrochant désespérément à son cou. Sting accentua ses coups de boutoir, savourant avec délice l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son amant . Un gémissement beaucoup plus puissant de la part de Rogue fit comprendre au blond qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate .**

**Il se retira complètement de l'antre si accueillant de son amant . Rogue grogna de mécontentement et lança un regard noir à son amant . Sting sourit , puis le pénétra sauvagement, touchant la prostate de son amour . Rogue, cria et arqua le dos, tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense . Le blond, se mit à pilonner Rogue, sauvagement . Une main sur le sexe de ce dernier imprimant le rythme de ses coups de boutoir . Rogue gémissait à se casser les cordes vocales . Les deux amants jouirent, l'un se rependant entre eux, l'autre de déversant dans l'antre chaud et maintenant souillé de son amant . Le Dragon Slayer de Lumière, s'écroula sur le lit et enlaça Rogue en une étreinte protectrice et possessive.. **

**«Je t'aime , Rogue , Je suis tellement désoler . **

**-Chut...c'est du passé...le principale c'est que tu sois là ... à mes côté .» **

**Sur ces belles paroles Rogues embrassa chastement son amant avant de se blottir contre lui . Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, enlacés l'un contre l'autre , le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient tous les deux et maintenant plus rien ne pouvait les séparer**.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur: **

**Fini!xD**

**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier , ce qui ont pris la peine de poster un commentaire sur ma modeste fiction , qu'il soit positif ou négatif . Ensuite , je remercie Baka-chan qui est ma bêta-correctrice et que j'adore 3 . **

**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira , ainsi que le Lemon ( ceci est mon premier vrai lemon , alors dite moi votre avis ^^ )**

** Votre dévouée Yoru-chan , qui vous adore 3 ****Kiss ;)**

**P.S : Rewievs? **


End file.
